Back to One
by Snix.11
Summary: Santana is just a player in High School until She meets her Best friends girlfriends cousin and falls hard. But why is Santana's family hiding something. And why has she been feeling weird. Basketball playing/G.P/Santana. THIS IS A WEREWOLF STORY...YOU MIGHT NOT UNDER STAND WHY AT FIRST BUT THEN YOU WILL UNDERSTAND :)
1. FALLING IN LOVE

Hey so this is my first fanfic so please be patient with me …..i hope you like

Inner thoughts are italic

BSBSBSBS BSBSBSBSBS BSBSBSBSBSBSBSB SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBS BSBSBSBSBSBSBSB

"Santana, I don't want you to be late for school!" My mom yelled from down the stairs

Today was the first day of senior year so I had to look good. I put on my Orange obey hoodie with grey words, ripped up grey jeans, a Orange Obey snapback and my grey 12's.I know…I got swag. I made sure I got my summer essay and book bag.

"Hold on, I can't find my phone." When I finally found my phone I ran down the stairs got my keys to my Black 2006 Ford Mustang coupe with black 20's. I hopped in and drove down the street to my best friend Puck's house. When I pulled up in front of his house he was standing there waiting for me.

"Dude " He yelled as he got in. We did our secret hand shack and pulled off.

"Sup dude?" I asked

"SO... Quinn has a cousin coming to our school." He explained

"Why are you happy about that?" I said in confusion

"So you don't have to be third wheel to me and Q"

"Puck what the fuck are you talking about? I always have a girl when we do those date things that Quinn makes you do."

"Yeah but Quinn wants you to have a girlfriend. That's why she's even more happy that its this cousin staying with her, she's gay."

"Puck I think you got stupider over the summer. I. HAVE .BIG . .BETWEEN . MY. LEGS."

"Yeah but Quinn said she's a very open minded person." He said as we pulled into a parking space

"Okay whatever puck. But we are opening up for glee this year so do you still want to do the t-pain and pretty Ricky mix?"

"No Ginuwine, I will see you later."

I didn't go with him because the first part of the day I go to the culinary wing of the school , so I don't see him until after lunch.

I wasn't paying attention as I walked because I was on my phone about to text Quinn. As soon as I was about to sent the text I bumped into someone and landed on the floor.

_WHAT THE FUCK!_

"Oh shit I'm so sorry" I heard a voice above me say. When I looked up and saw a beautiful girl above me I got up as fast as I could. When I finally made it to my feet I didn't know what to say.

"Uhh are you okay?" she said waving her hands in front of my face

"Uhh yeah?" I said while blushing…

_I didn't even know could blush_

"I'm Brittany"she said putting her hand out to me

"I'm uhh Santana" I said while taking her hand

_ What the hell is wrong with me, I never get this nervous._

I looked to her to see she had a knowing smirk on…. I guess she caught on to my stuttering

_Fuck fuck fuck! Say something you dumb ass!_

_"_Hi. To you to Santana." I turned to see Quinn

"Oh hey Q, When did you get here?"

"Since you and my cousin started eye fucking."

I look to my side to see Brittany rolling her eyes, and then her face expression changed to confusion

"Wait Quinn you know Santana?"

"Yeah she and Puck are best friends." Quinn answered as Brittany turned to me

"Oh so you're the "Santana Lopez"?" she asked with a smirk

"Uhh ,yeah?" I said slightly confused

"Quinn talked about you the whole time I've been here." Now I understood what Q and puck were going, they were trying to get her to like me…. I hope.

"Well it was nice talking to you S, but we have to go to class."

"BYE, San!" Brittany yelled before leaving with Quinn

SBSBSBSBSBS BSBSBSBSBSBS BSBSBSBSBSBSB SBSBSBSBSBSB SBSBSBSBSBSBS BSBSBSBSBSBS BSBSBSB

I spent all of first period thinking about Brittany. I'm happy that I wasn't missing anything important, we were just reviewing for our safety test that we take every year. We have to take it and pass with a 100% to be able to cook anything.

So now I'm here listening to my teacher ramble about how you can't wear nail polish while in her class.I roll my eyes just thinking about me trying to pull off nail polish.

SBSBSBSB SBSBSBSBSBS BSBSBSBSBSB SBSBSBSBSBS BSBSBSBSBSBSBSB SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBS SBSBSBSBS

It was the end of the day and I finally got to glee club. I had 2 classes with Brittany but the she had to stay with the school "buddy" to show her around to decide what program she might want to be in. There's 4 programs Culinary (I'm in that), Child Care, Mechanics (Puck is in), and Normal high school.

"Okay everyone welcome to a new year!" I was knocked out of my thoughts my . Everyone started to clap and cheer. I didn't notice that Brittany was sitting next to me until introduced her.

"Okay now everyone we have a new member so make Brittany feel welcome, and let's give around of applause for Puck and Santana for volunteering to open or us this year" said

Puck and I got up and told the band what song we were doing. I fixed my snap-back and stood in front of the rest of the club waiting for the music to start.

**Santana**

I'm just a bachelor  
I'm looking for a partner  
Someone who knows how to ride  
Without even falling off  
**(When I sung that part I winked at Brittany. She blushed.)**  
Gotta be compatible  
Takes me to my limits  
Girl when I break you off  
I promise that you won't want to get off

**_Puck_**

Looking good plenty tight  
Tell me is there any more room for me  
In those jeans  
Really thick like I like it  
Tell me  
is there any more room for me  
In those jeans  
Looking tasty really scrumptious  
Tell me is there any more room for me  
**( I was dancing and humping the air as he sang)**  
In those jeans  
Looking good plenty tight  
Is there any more room for me  
In those jeans

**_BOTH_**

If your horny, Let's do it  
Ride it, My Pony  
My saddle's waiting  
Come and jump on it  
**(I went up to Brittany and started to grind with her)**

_I didn't notice what Brittany was wearing until we started dancing, she had on this mid thigh baby blue dress and damn was it tight._

If your horny, Let's do it  
Ride it, My Pony  
My saddle's waiting  
Come and jump on it

Sitting here flossing  
Peeping your steelo  
Just once if I have the chance  
The things I will do to you  
You and your body  
Every single portion  
Send chills up and down your spine  
Juices flowing down your thigh

"OKAY SANTANA AND PUCK THAT IS ENOUGH!" said getting out of his seat.

Puck and I high-five and sat down. I leaned over to Brittany and whispered and her ear.

"Did you like my song and dance?" I asked her

"Yeah it was very sexy." She answered back with a smirk

"So I was wondering … do you want to go out some day?"

"I'd love to but I heard some stuff about you."

"Like what?"

"That your with a girl every week and always flaunting your cock around." When she said that .I almost chocked on my tongue.

"Yeah but this year I wanna change, and I haven't been able to get you off my mind all day so please let me take you out."

"I will think about it." She said with a serious face. When she said that, my hand flew up to get 's attention.

"Yes Santana?"

"Can I sing two more songs?"

"Uhm are they appropriate for glee?"

"Yes sir."

"Okay give it a go." When I got up I went straight to the band and to them the songs.

_SANTANA_

_I don't wanna go there  
We should never go there_  
_Why you wanna go there?_  
_I guess I gotta go there_

_ You're hearing rumours about me_  
_And you can't stomach the thought_  
_Of someone touching my body_  
_When you're so close to my heart_  
_I won't deny what they saying_  
_Because most of it is true_  
_But it was all before I fell for you_

_So please babe_  
_So please don't judge me_  
_And I won't judge you_  
_Cause it could get ugly_  
_Before it gets beautiful_  
_Please don't judge me_  
_And I won't judge you_  
_And if you love me_  
_Then let it be beautiful_  
_Let it be beautifu-u-ul, let it be beautiful_  
_Let it be beautifu-u-ul, let it be beautiful_

_Everything I say right now_  
_Is gonna be used in another fight_  
_And I've been through this so many times_  
_Can we change the subject?_  
_You gonna start asking me questions like:_  
_"Was she attractive? Was she an actress?"_  
_Baby the fact is_

_You're hearing rumours about me_  
_And saw some pictures online_  
_Saying they got you so angry_  
_Making you wish you were blind_  
_Before we start talking crazy_  
_Saying some things we'll regret_  
_Can we just slow it down and press reset._  
_You're beautiful_

_So please babe_  
_So please don't judge me_  
_And I won't judge you_  
_Cause it could get ugly_  
_Before it gets beautiful_  
_Please don't judge me_  
_And I won't judge you_  
_And if you love me_  
_Then let it be beautiful_

_Just let the past_  
_Just be the past_  
_And focus on things_  
_That are gonna make us last_  
_Take me as I am, not who I was_  
_I'll promise I'll be, the one that you can trust_

_So please babe_  
_So please don't judge me_  
_And I won't judge you_  
_Cause it could get ugly_  
_Before it gets beautiful_  
_Please don't judge me_  
_And I won't judge you_  
_And if you love me_  
_Then let it be beautiful_  
_Let it be beautiful [x4]_  
_Let it be beautiful ay_  
_Let it be beautiful yeah [x3]_

_I don't wanna go there baby yeah_  
_We should never go there_

_ SONG 2_

_It's undeniable... that we should be together..._  
_It's unbelievable how I used to say that I'd fall never_  
_The basis is need to know, if you don't know just how I feel,_  
_Then let me show you now that I'm for real..._  
_If all things in time, time will reveal..._  
_Yeah..._

_One... you're like a dream come true..._  
_Two... just wanna be with you..._  
_Three... girl it's plain to see... that your the only one for me..._  
_Four... repeat steps one through three..._  
_Five... make you fall in love with me..._  
_If ever I believe my work is done... then I start Back at One (yeah)_

_So Incredible... the way things work themselves out..._  
_And all emotional, once you know what it's all about babe..._  
_And undesirable... for us to be apart..._  
_Never would of made it very far..._  
_Cause you know that you've got the keys to my heart_  
_Cause..._

_One... you're like a dream come true_  
_Two... just wanna be with you_  
_Three... girl it's plain to see... that your the only one for me_  
_Four.. .repeat steps one through three_  
_Five... make you fall in love with me_  
_If ever I believe my work is done... then I start Back at One..._

_Say farewell to the dark of night... I see the coming of the sun..._  
_I feel like a little child... whose life has just begun..._  
_You came and breathed new life_  
_Into this lonely heart of mine..._  
_You threw out the life line... just in the Nick of Time..._

_One... you're like a dream come true_  
_Two... just wanna be with you_  
_Three... girl it's plain to see... that your the only one for me... girl and..._  
_Four... repeat steps one through three_  
_Five... make you fall in love with me_  
_If ever I believe my work is done... then I start Back at One._

When I finish the song I went up to Brittany.

"I know we haven't known each other long but I want to get to know you and I want to get to be the reason why you smile or laugh. I want to call you mine one day. So will you go out with me?" I said from my heart

"Yes." She said yes and I was so happy

SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBS

Songs

PONEY mixed WITH IN THOSE JEANS by Ginuwine (PUCK AND SANTANA SONG)

JUDGE ME by Chris Brown

BACK TO ONE by Brian McKnight

READ AND REVIEW…THE ONLY WAY I POST FASTER ;)


	2. IM A WHAT?

**OKAY SO THIS CHAPTER STARTS TO GET INTO EVERYTHING AND EXPLAIN EVERYONE's FRIENDSHIP AND ALL THAT GOOD STUFF.**

* * *

Puck and I were walking out of Glee while Britt and Q walked a head of us.

"So you wanna chill tonight? Remember dude its our Monday tradition" I said to him

"Sorry dude I can't me, Q, and Britt have something to do." he answered

"What the hell Puck , Fist i don't see you all summer and now your canceling something we did for how many years? I swear I feel like I'm losing my best-friend."

"I'm sorry dude I wish we could but we can't ."

"Can you at least tell me what you guys are going to do?"

"Sorry dude but I can't tell you. well not yet."

"You know what I don't care anymore go hang with them bye!" I said walking away

"Hey San where you going" I heard Q ask.

"HOME!" I said as I continued to exit the building. Before I got to my car i felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Brittany.

"Oh hey Britt."

"Hey are you okay?"

"Yeah its just that I don't see my best friend for two months and he doesn't even want to hang out with me , what type of shit is that."

"San it's not nice to curse." She said with a smirk

"Very funny Britt." I didn't notice that I had her hand in my hand and i was Playing with it.

"You know , your really cute when you blush"

"Okay 1. I'm not cute I'm a sexy ass stud and 2. I don't blush."

"Keep telling yourself that."

"Very Funny but i have to go before my so called best friend starts looking for you." I said rolling my eyes .She moved closer to me and kissed my cheek.

"I Guess i will see you tomorrow."

"Hey Britt come on!" Puck yelled. And Now I'm angry again. He just messed up our moment!

"Bye Britt"And with that I got in my car a drove away. But not before seeing an angry Brittany yell at Puck in the distance.

* * *

B.P.O.V.

"What the Fuck did you just do!" I said walking to Puck

"N-nothing. I just t-told her that we can't hang to-tonight ."

"And you couldn't hang out with her for a little while!" I said yelling

"Okay Britt you need to calm down and tell me why your mad" i heard Q say

"I don't know why I'm mad!" I yelled at her

"Wait say that again"

"I SAID I DON'T KNOW WHY I'M MAD!"

"OMG! YOU FOUND YOUR MATE!" She screamed

"wait what?" Puck and I said at the same time

"Santana was mad when she left and that's why your mad. Your starting to feel your mates emotion."

"But I thought girls can only mate with people who are already wolves "

"Yes that is weird, maybe we should ask my dad. come on."

* * *

S.P.O.V.

On my way home I started thinking about how much it hurt to be away from Brittany. I wonder why. I parked my car and went into the house.

"San is that you?"

"Yes mami it is."

"Can you come in here , we need to talk."

I walked in the living room and sat down on the coach.

"What's up mami?."

"I think its time we had this talk."

"Mom I already know how to use condoms."

"No not that, called and told me its time."

"Whats time? And what why did Quinn's mom call you."

"You know how when you turned 15 your dad and I told you that you were adopted ?"

"Yeah what does this have to do with anything?"

"Well your parents weren't killed in a car accident."

"wait what!"

"We had to lie to you until the time was right to tell you the truth."

"What truth! Tell me everything right now"

"When you were two years old you parents died in a big battle ,you were there with Quinn ,Puck, and Brittany, I think that's her name. But anyway your parents died in battle. That's why you have those nightmares."

"That's impossible , in those dreams I see these big wolves."

"And that's your pack. You are a werewolf Santana. And you are Alpha of that pack. And Brittany is your mate."

"Are you a wolf?"

"No I am a friend to the pack. I make sure your safe. I know the history of the pack and of the wolf."

"Okay this is a lot to process. Are Brittany and Quinn werewolves?"

"Yes and so is Puck. That's why you haven't seen him and Quinn all summer."

"Okay. What do you mean Brittany is my mate? I thought you just feel that stuff and you know."

"Santana why did you ask that question, you know what you felt today when you met her. She felt it to. Today after you left angry, she ended up angry to. She also said that when you sung to her that there was no way she could say no to you."

"I know what she means, I felt like I had to prove myself to her."

"See that's how you know she's your mate, but you really can't feel the things she feels since you haven't changed yet. Once you change, you will feel the way she She doesn't have the full effect of having her mate yet because you haven't changed. Once you have changed you will be a pup, since your the last of the pack to change you wont have a regular becoming a pup ceremony. You will have a adult ceremony where you bond blood with the others and become Alpha."

"Okay...I don't know what to say to all that."

"Its okay we don't have to talk about this anymore if you don't want to."

"Is being a wolf the reason why I have a Penis?"

"ha. Yes that is the reason. You see before your born your mate is predetermined and since yours is a girl, you have to be able to have pups."

"Okay when do I change?"

"On your birthday."

"How come I didn't turn when everyone else did?"

"Because your Alpha"

"Okay, you do know my birthday is Saturday right.."

"Yes Santana, now go get freshened up , we are having dinner with the Puck's , Fabray's, and Pierce's"

"Pierce's?"

"Brittany's parents."

"Oh shit , uhm okay." And with that I ran up stairs to change.

* * *

B.P.O.V.

"She's what!" I yelled at my mom and dad

"Santana Lopez is coming over for dinner!" My mom answered

"Now your telling me this! I have to get ready!"

"Wait so your not bothered that she had a penis?"My dad asked

"Uhm no."

"You sure you want to be with a Alpha."

"Yes dad."

"okay were just making sure." my dad said

"So whats she like?" My mom asked

"She a little bit shorter then me, she can sing , She wants to become a chef and mom she is so sweet."

"Aw hun that's really nice"

"I'm going to go change clothes "

"okay."

* * *

S.P.O.V.

When I got up stairs I went through my closet looking for something decent for meeting a girls parents for the first time. I ended up putting on a long sleeve Ralph Lauren polo shirt with red and while strips and a pair of khaki cargo pants , with my red low top converse. I let my hair down in their natural curls and went down stairs.

"Aw mija you decided to dress up a little." my mom said and with that i rolled my eyes.

"Oh and don't forget to take this bottle of wine to the car with you"

"okay mami" and with that we were on our way to Quinn's house

* * *

B.P.O.V.

"QUINN COME HELP ME PICK OUT CLOTHES!"

"what do you need Britt?" She said running into my room

"SANTANA IS COMING OVER FOR DINNER! NEED SOMETHING TO WEAR!."

"Put on your white dress with the red flower at the bottom, with your red heels and put you hair in loose curls."

"Reasons why I love you!" I screamed as she left.

NOW I HAVE 30 MINUTES UNTIL SAN COMES OVER.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER IS SANTANA MEETING THE PARENTS . I KNOW ITS SOON TO MEET THE PARENTS BUT IT WILL JUST SHOW SANTANA WHAT SHE'S GETTING INTO. R&R!**


	3. AUNT!

S.P.O.V.

When my mom and I arrived to the Pierce/Fabray house I just sat there...to scared to get out the car.

"Mija, what's wrong?"

"How am I suppose to do this? I just met the girl today and I feel like I would take a bullet for you tell me that I'm suppose to lead her and everyone else in that house and a few others. Tell me why was I chosen to be Alpha?I'm not good enough for being Alpha or being with her"

"You are Good enough. You were not chosen by any one to be Alpha , you were born to be Alpha. Something in this universe wanted you to be Alph-"

"What do you mean the universe?"

"Your parents before they died tried to have more children but they couldn't and if they would of had a boy the boy would of became Alpha."

"okay."

"and San don't worry about Brittany , she liked you since you were little. I remember when she told be she was going to marry you when you guys were little." And with that she got out of the car.

I hurried to get out the car and to catch up with her.

"Wow San that was pretty fast"

"What was fast?"

"Never mind , but your starting to change."

"Ohh my speed?"

"Yes San." she answered as she knocked on the door

"Okay, but what did you mean when you said when me and Britt were little?"

"You use to be bestfrien-"

"Best friends until I moved away. " I turned to see Brittany in the door in the most beautiful dress ever.

"h-hi?"

"Hi San" She said moving in to give me a hug and kiss on the cheek. she smelt like mango and peaches.

"You lo-ook nice " I never sounded so stupid in my life.

"Aww you to San."

"So your favorite aunt doesn't get a hug and kiss?"

"Aunt Holly your my only aunt." Britt said as hugging my mom. WAIT AUNT!? o.O

"Yes San, your "Mom" is my aunt."

"Does this count as some type of insist?"

"No , remember i'm not your real mom."

"Right okay."

"Lets go inside , everyone is waiting for use." Brittany said while grabbing my hand and bringing my to the kitchen.

"Well isn't it our ALPHA and my daughters MATE , I'm Brittany's Father Robert PIERCE."

* * *

**ITS FUN MESSING WITH YOU GUYS...BUT NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER... READ AND REVIEW**


End file.
